One Piece 2nd Generation: Grand Arrival Part 1
The sun made it to the middle of the sky. All but one member of the crew lay asleep. Rhea sits on the bow of the ship, looking out into the distance watching fishes jump out of the water. "It's so peaceful." A group snore is heard from the lower deck. "I wonder why they're still asleep. It's the middle of the day...should I go check on them? Oh but I don't wanna ruin their good dreams." Rhea grabbed her head and shook herself. "Ooh what to do?" "Whatcha doin?" She turned to see Kent. His hair all pushed to one side, half dressed with a small stuffed bear in his hands. "Umm...nothing..I thought you were asleep." "I was. But I can't stand Jericho's snoring." Kent leans onto the rails of the ship. "So where you up so early?" "Kent....it's the middle of the day." Kent jumped back. "WHAT?!" He frantically looked up into the sky. "But..what? How? When?!" Rhea gigged. "So what ARE we after?" Kent stopped moving. "Like I told Fantasia. I'll tell you when we have a full crew. Besides, I gave you a hint to what it is last night." "Avenging your father? Is that what this is about?" Kent remained silent. "That's pretty noble of you. It's kinda cute to see you this serious about something." "What?" "Nothing! Just forget I said anything. Please." Rhea blushed a bit. She turned away and faced the ocean. Kent out his head on her shoulder and whispers. "It's kinda cute to see you nervous." Rhea jumped away, her face red. Kent let out a loud laugh. "I'm so sorry Rhea. But that was hilarious." "Stop it!" She whimpered. "It's not funny! Stop!" - Red sits in front of the destroyed stand where Gold Roger was executed. "What a shame. I wonder what happened." A man walked past and stopped. "A few months ago, this pirate by the name Monkey D. Luffy destroyed it." "Monkey D. Luffy?" "Yeah. If I remember correctly he's worth 400,000,000 ." "Why'd he destroy it?" "Well he really didn't really destroy it. He was about to be executed by the Shichibukai Buggy the Clown. Then lightning struck it." Red nodded his head. "Thank you for the info." The man signed off and walked away. "Monkey D. Luffy huh? Sounds like he got lucky." Red stood up and spat on the ground. "To think this was gonna be my final destination." He walked away. - The entire crew is now awake. Kent and Jericho sit on the railing, fishing for breakfast. Fantasia and Rhea sit on the deck and have tea. Kent's stomach growled. "How come you two don't help us with this?" Fantasia scoffed. "Are you asking a woman to help you with manual labor? Pitiful." Kent turned back and sighed. "Besides, we only have two rods." Jericho smiled. "I got one!!" He reeled in the line, on the hook was a minuscule fish the size of a peanut. His smile faded into disappointment. "This sucks." Jericho complained as his stomach growled. Kent begins to struggle. "Whats going on?!!" He panicked. "You got something on the line!" Jericho went over to help Kent. They both pulled. Jericho dug his feet into the ship, while Kent pushed off of the edge of the ship. "Come on dammit!! We're starving!" The line snapped, and Kent and Jericho fell back. "Oh hell no. I'm not losing this one!!" He strips down to his underwear and dives after the fish. The other stay on the ship looking in the water, watching the bubbles surface. Then they stopped. "Does that mean he died?" Asked Fantasia. "Cause if so I call his jacket." "Fantasia!" Shouted Rhea. "Too soon. Besides. I want his jacket!" Kent separated Rhea and Fantasia. "Ladies. We all know I'm getting that jacket." "Who's getting what now?" Jericho was scaling the side of the ship with a large fish in his hand. "Now. Can someone give me a hand please?!" Kent pulled Jericho aboard the ship then looked at the fish. "What is that? A snack?" Jericho observed the fish. "No. It'll feed us for a few days..hopefully." "You mean a few minutes." Fantasia shot her hand up. "I vote that Kent doesn't eat until everyone else has ate." "Vote denied!" Kent argued. Jericho and Rhea both shot their hands up. "We are in favor of Kent eating last." They said together. "What?!" "Then it's settled. Kent you eat after everyone else." Fantasia stated. "Oh come on!" Kent complained. His stomach growled louder. "I'm starving..please. Don't do this!" "I'm sorry Kent. But we've decided. We can't have you eating all the food again." Fantasia looked at Jericho. Then at Rhea. "You. You shall be cooking it." Rhea pointed at herself. "Me? But I can't cook." "It has to be better than Jericho's cooking. Which reminds me." She turned to Jericho. "I wanted to ask you. How can your food be burnt and underdone at the same time?" "Come on. It can't be that bad? Can it?" "I speak for everyone when I say this. Even the thing you've cooked, when I say that you can't cook." Fantasia said blankly. "I'm sorry. But it's the truth." She clapped her hands together. "Alright, now that that's out the way. Rhea, get to cooking." Kent fell to the ground. "Please hurry. I'm starving." His stomach roared. He began to gnaw on his arm. "I'm delicious!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Grand Arrival Arc